


100 ways to say I love you

by Mei27



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, 100 ways, 2park, 99z, Confessions, Domestication, Established Relationship, I Love You, I dont know how to tag, I love 2park, M/M, Wordcount: under 250, chamwink, im dying in every update, pink sausages, this commitment is my resolution, uwaaaaaaaa, why do i love them so much to do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei27/pseuds/Mei27
Summary: Different ways to say I love you to Park Jihoon is Woojin's greatest mission yet.





	1. “Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [tumblr post](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)  
> It's gonne be less than 250 words each chapter. This are scenes only, not in chronological order.

Jihoon got his driver's license when he celebrated his legal age where he can be allowed to take the exam.

Driving has always been a great stress or emotion reliever for Jihoon.

He specially like driving at night with darkness around him and looking at lights and stars and whatever his eyes might find.

Whenever he's sad, he drives.

Whenever he's mad, he drives.

Whenever he's angry, he drives.

Whenever he's frustrated, he drives.

Of all his experiences, one thing is constant and it's Woojin.

And whenever he ended his high moments, Woojin is there by his side always saying, " _Pull over. Let me drive instead_."

He lets him as long as their hands hold each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 101 with Wanna One  
> 171115 AAA Super Rookie + Samsung Pay awrad congrats


	2. “It reminded me of you.”

They grew up in a Pokemon Generation.

Pocket Monsters or more commonly known as Pokemons, have invaded the whole world through playstation games, the animes or cartoons and the movies.

Needless to say, both of them have their own pokemon counterparts since childhood and it still is the same even if they grew up and be all handsome, pretty and beautiful.

It's really no wonder that they got themselves a Charmander and Jigglypuff stuffed toy from the crane machine when they went to the arcade for their date.

Woojin was actually the one who got the prizes but he gives the Jigglypuff toy to Jihoon saying, " _It reminded me of you._ This is me."

He shows the Charmander toy and he tries to make the toys held hands. "This is us."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 102 with Wanna One


	3. “No, no, it’s my treat.”

Hectic and Exhausting.

Exam period have been and always will be the most difficult time on the whole duration of one's academic life.

Along with an upcoming dance competition for Woojin and a musical play for Jihoon, it's much more stressful.

They don't even have time for each other to themselves and take a breather.

When they do have the time, they just cuddle each other to sleep since it is a luxury for a student who works hard.

So Jihoon's surprised look isn't unaccounted for since Woojin came running towards him to hand him his caramel jjaecciato.

With an extra Woojin snaggletooth on the side.

He remembers the time before they started dating where he's the one who usually buys the other a drink and almost declined but Woojin won't take no for an answer.

" _No, it's my treat today._  Good luck on your test."

Woojin pushed the drink on Jihoon's hands and kissed him on the forehead for goodluck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 103 with Wanna One


	4. “Come here.  Let me fix it.”

Every time Jihoon hand-combs his hair, it gets a little messy.

Not just any mess but a hot mess.

Even Woojin thinks so too.

But whenever they slept together and woke up together, there resurfaces Jihoon's bed head, which is a bit too cute for Woojin's heart to speed up that early in the morning.

Jihoon's bed head is untamable.

Or so he thought.

But Woojin never dismays and went to grab a comb.

He comes back to bed beckoning Jihoon to come closer.

_"Come here, let me fix it."_

Just like that Jihoon comes over to his personal space.

He scoots close than intended and gripped at Woojin's waist while leaning his upper body towards Woojin.

He lets Woojin's hands do his magic, treading his scalp along with a comb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 104 with Wanna One


	5. “I’ll walk you home.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chap is set in the past, back at high school

Sometimes whenever there's an upcoming report, Jihoon always finds himself secluded in the corners of the library, researching for possible reference of the topic he was tasked to do.

With no sense of time, he always gets out at closing time since the library isn't 24/7 like the public one which is catered to the public not just high school students like Jihoon and Woojin.

Whenever Woojin have the time after school not doing dance club practice since he's the president, he always waits up until Jihoon gets up and offering him.

" _I'll walk you home_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unbeta-ed  
> Day 105 with Wanna One


	6. “Have a good day at work.”

Three years after graduation and having a stable job, both Woojin and Jihoon goes home to the same apartment.

Having been best friends since childhood and lovers for almost half their lives, they were in the part of their lives where domestication is in place.

Waking up in each other's arm, cuddling and having movie marathon when it's their day off are an occurrence.

It's those little things that they treasure the most - being in each other's lives.

So when they go back to the usual schedule of having work, Woojin doesn't forget to always part with Jihoon without a chaste kiss and saying " _Have a good day at work."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 106 with Wanna One  
> 171120  
> Beautiful MV perf ver is released uwahhhhhhh


	7. “I dreamt about you last night.”

Most nights Jihoon doesn't usually dream but whenever there's a storm outside, he can't sit still.

It's during this kind of weather that Jihoon dreams.

Dreaming of a bad dream.

A nightmare.

His deepest, darkest fears are resurfacing one by one.

And at last his most greatest fear - loosing Woojin.

The dream Woojin fading out, reaching out and calling Jihoon for help.

Unable to do anything, he screamed out Woojin's name.

Suddenly, the dream turned beautiful - leaving no traces of his previous nightmare.

Jihoon woke up and immediately called Woojin.

Without a second of answering, Woojin suddenly said _"I dreamt about you last night too."_ as if knowing his predicament and he instantly felt comforted and relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 107 with Wanna One   
> 171121  
> so many 2park Quality interactions <3


	8. "Take my seat."

There are days when he doesn't drive his car since it was much cheaper to commute rather than to refill his gasoline tank.

Since Jihoon always carpool whenever he drives, he becomes the one who is responsible in taking him to and from school and also because their parents trust them for the safety of each other.

Adding to the fact that the said car is in the repair shop for overheating last week since their little drive to the beach, Jihoon got himself sprained so really, Woojin needs to have some extra caring to Jihoon.

Since it's a weekday and also the rush hour, the bus they got into is packed leaving only a single seat available to which Woojin gives up the right just for Jihoon.

" _Take the seat_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 108 with Wanna One  
> 171122  
> I kinda ran out of idea for yesterday's chap so yay for double update... I would like to apologize early if I can't update due to busy schedule plus ao3 has been a bitch to me lately


	9. “I saved a piece for you.”

****Camping out with their whole group of friends can be a problem especially with the scarce food resource as compared to almost all glutton friends which can eat for an entire army servings.

It does not help Jihoon that he's not an early riser.

He's also one of the hardest person to wake up.

He always gets up when the food are halfway eaten and gobbled up.

He gets to the common area where the lot are eating but before he can sit down, Woojin grabbed him and pulled him outside.

Under the shades of the only cherry tree in the area in full bloom.

Woojin sat at the ground and tapped at his thighs for Jihoon to seat which he did.

 _"I saved your meal."_   Woojin says as he reached for the hidden food container which holds probably all of Jihoon's favorite food served at the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated but yeah I love u guys and i'm trying to make 7 chaps tonight  
> https://curiouscat.me/ChamWinkDeep -> drop by to give scenarios and love and anon hate, it's always open for the hate xD


	10. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this happened when they were 13

Tears dropping mixing with the rain.

Jihoon has been standing for an hour without an umbrella.

Him against the pouring rain.

It's as if the skies also feels what he's going through.

His best friend of almost all his life is dead.

He couldn't accept that Uji, a golden retriever, who has always been beside Jihoon since childhood died today.

It must've been the reason why he felt something off today.

Uji looked at him sadly before he left for school.

The dog must've known it was his time.

He was notified thru his mom's text of Uji's passing and this is where he found himself after school ended.

Standing with his eyes close, not caring about a single thing.

Suddenly the droplets stopped.

An umbrella above him covering him from the pouring rain.

And a voice saying " _I'm sorry for your loss._ " as Woojin hugged him then Jihoon wails and cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read that an average lifespan of a golden retriever spans from 10-13 years  
> but anyway, wait for the next chapter for the last of the triple update!  
> Comment below or send anon love/hate on my cc  
> https://curiouscat.me/ChamWinkDeep


	11. “You can have half.”

Going to a convenience store everyday has been a summer tradition for both Woojin and Jihoon.

An excellent combination.

Cold ice cream against the melting hot weather.

Strawberry ice cream and Jihoon, his favorites.

Also since the store is a closed air-conditioned space, an excellent choice to waste time and save their apartment's electricity bill.

They sometimes raced to the store as to whoever loses gets to buy the ice cream.

Today, Woojin was the first to arrive before Jihoon counting another win.

He went immediately and directly to the freezer section to chose his ice cream.

Unfortunately, there's only one left.

He grabbed it and waited for Jihoon to pay since he did lose the race.

Jihoon pouted since apparently the store sold out his own favorite ice cream.

Woojin opened his double popsicle and broke it in half.

Handing Jihoon his other half, making him smile as he watched Jihoon's eyes sparkle.

_"You can have half."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the last of my triple update today. i don't know when i'll be able to update again so i apologize in advance  
> Day 113 with Wanna One whooooooo  
> suggestions, comments, anon love/hate below or twt or cc  
> https://curiouscat.me/ChamWinkDeep


	12. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I was lazy to update this daily but I've been having an idea block for the upcoming chapters well I outlined 50 ways but i keep rewriting each so from now on whenever I feel like writing or when an idea hits imma post it up unbeta-ed

Usually on weekends the couple finds themselves sleeping.

Cuddling.

Doing nothing but be in each other's arms.

Maybe watch a movie or play games.

But they can not be seen one without the other on these days.

Especially on a cold day in the middle of the winter.

Woojin loves the cold, Jihoon knows.

He wants to play in the snow.

Longs for it even.

Unfortunately, fate isn't on his side because today he felt sick.

He have the flu, the cold with bouts of cough and sneezes.

Also unfortunately yet again, their apartment's medical stock is running low and their stock of paracetamol ran out.

Just their luck.

Jihoon was left with no choice but to venture out in the cold.

Not wanting Jihoon to be sick like him, Woojin gave him the jacket he was wearing.

It was the thickest and the warmest since Woojin just wore it.

_"Take my jacket, it's cold outside."_

Jihoon was going to argue but Woojin beat him to it.

"I'll be a blanket burrito so don't worry I'll be warm enough until you get here."

Jihoon sighed and and gave into Woojin as he kissed Woojin's forehead saying, "Rest up, I'll be back soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 171206 Day 122 with Wanna One  
> I heard that Daniel's sick???? I haven't gone on twitter long enough to know the deets but I pray for w1 members (not only daniel's but every member is equally important) fast recovery. I just hope they rest well.


	13. “Sorry I’m late.”

It's not really Jihoon's fault that he was born and raised prettily and grew up to be the jaw-dropping, scene-stealing, panty-slipping handsomeness that he is.

God may have created all beings equal but he must have favored Jihoon out of the entirety of the world or out of the people within his orbit to be blessed with such visuals.

So really it's not his fault that while he was standing leaning on the wall in the subway, people keep looking at him and some approached him thinking they had a chance to hang out with him.

He glared at the group of boys approaching him, thinking they'd back down from the killing intent he's emitting.

Still, the supposed leader of the group approached him but before he can say something, a hand magically appeared at Jihoon's shoulder half embracing him.

A deep voice filled with warmth, apologetic and possessiveness says _"Sorry I'm late."_ and Woojin pulled him closer and kisses Jihoon's forehead all the while glaring at the other boy.

Jihoon just hugged him tight blushing and whispered, "You're late shitface."

Ears burning red from blushing, he dragged Woojin inside the train all while holding hand a small smile etched on Jihoon's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 180106  
> Happy 100 kudos to this fic!!! whoooo thanks for the love and patience, waiting for this to be updated.  
> Like the chapter, sorry I'm late updating  
> unbeta-ed as always


	14. “Can I have this dance?”

Prom night.

Everyone's excited for the promenade especially this year's theme or motif: masquerade.

In every hallway, people are muttering and chatting about the prom night, THE night.

About what? Of the mysterious, enigma.

The curiosity of who'll they end up meeting.

Jihoon is also as excited like everyone else.

He was already set, his tuxedo bought, his mask already made, his ticket claimed, and of course his partner.

Lai Guanlin, two years younger than him, has the guts and courage to ask him out and who is he to decline this cute kid.

Really, all was already set but his hopes were dashed a day before the prom night.

He was down with a cold and a sleep wouldn't cut it in time for the prom.

Especially with the practice on going for it.

He's not in the best condition to go so he stayed at home.

An hour after the start of the prom, a knock disturbed him.

The doors open to the sight of Woojin styled to attend the prom.

His all black and white suit with the silver mask covering his upper face made him look like a prince charming in Jihoon's eyes.

"Why are you here?" asked Jihoon in a daze.

"Well, why wouldn't I?" retorted Woojin.

"What about Hyungseob?"

"I figured he'd be better off with Euiwoong. Besides, you're here and where ever you are, I'll be beside you."

Woojin sat down Jihoon's bed.

He extended his left hand edging Jihoon to take it.

Jihoon just looks at it questioningly.

Woojin rolled his eyes, puts Jihoon's right hand to his left.

He closes the distance to look at Jihoon's eyes, _"Can I have this dance?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 180106  
> my longest update and still incomplete.. I wanted to make it longer but I challenged myself to have it under 250 words *sighs*  
> I also had a hard time deciding whether jinyoung or guanlin be his partner as insignificant as it may be xD and look! I kinda did guanlin but my heart is winkdeep


	15. “I made your favorite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda continuation of last chapter?

Cramped.

That's what Woojin thought when he woke up.

Jihoon's head found a home on his shoulder and arm.

He found himself unwilling to untangle from the mess called Park Jihoon.

They spent the entirety of the night playing games and Woojin slept over at Jihoon's houuse.

It's ass o'clock in the morning and a hungry man got to do what he have to do.

Eat.

But first he need to get out of Jihoon's grasp.

How could he do that when the man himself looks so ethereal sleeping in his arms like he belongs there and no one could ever take it away from him.

Not even Woojin whose arms are losing its feeling.

He hears his dragons growling, waiting to be fed.

Left with no other choice, he left Jihoon's side to cook breakfast or is it lunch already?

He went to the kitchen and cooked pancakes with bacon and eggs as sides good for at least 4 persons.

Blaming Jihoon and his blackhole stomach.

Instead of eating though, he put both his and Jihoon's plate on a tray with 2 glasses of milk.

He brought it up in Jihoon's room.

Breakfast in bed style.

As he placed the tray down, he shook Jihoon awake whose eyes lit up as he saw and smell food.

Woojin hovering over him, _"I made your favorite."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 180107  
> look who updated again ;)  
> shitty network connection is shitty


	16. “It’s okay.  I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

In nights like this, so serene and peaceful, Jihoon found himself crying.

Crying without no reason, just feeling like it.

He feel so restless, unable to sleep it off.

There's just times where you have too much negative emotions pent up and don't know what to do with it, to release it.

It doesn't help that sometimes Jihoon like being alone.

Being in the darkness with no one but himself.

So alone that sometimes he feels self-guilty, self-loathing.

As if the darkness makes a claim at him.

He does have friends but he really just doesn't want to go out at times.

He does smile but at times he feels the plasticity and redundancy of it.

He smiles not because he's happy but his muscles etched the memory of it and it's only a practiced habit that he does.

So he doesn't know when his hands clutched his phone and speed dialed Woojin's number.

"Jihoon?" Woojin's groggy voice can be heard in his trance.

He unconsciously let out a whimper.

Jihoon hears shuffling on the phone but he dares not say anything and let his own tears fall as he falls asleep.

He woke up to Woojin embracing him and stroking his head.

"W-why are you here?" Jihoon asked.

 _"It's okay Ji. Let it out. I couldn't sleep anyway."_ Woojin said as he hugged him tighter for Jihoon to know he's there.

To let him feel that he'll always be there for him.

To let him know that he's loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 180110  
> Hi everyone, this chapter is by far my most favorite after the promnight pt1&2\. This chapter is my kinda self-reflection. I feel so down these days, and today's kinda my breaking point. I did wrote this chapter the other day but I scraped it off to write this hope you guys like it... it's also a dedication to Jonghyun's battle against depression. If you guys want to let something out, just slide into my dms or cc. Also I need a damn Woojin like in my stories in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try updating this daily since yesterday (171114) is #100DaysWithWannaOne so until #200DaysWithWannaOne = Feb2018 hopefully  
> scream at me [twitter](https://twitter.com/damchuuuuu), [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ChamWinkDeep) or just comment if you have a certain scene in mind to help me make the rest  
> 


End file.
